The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of turbomachines and, more particularly, to a sound attenuating chimney element for a turbomachine system.
Gas turbomachines include a compressor portion linked to a turbine portion through a common compressor/turbine shaft or rotor and a combustor assembly. The compressor portion guides compressed air flow through a number of sequential stages toward the combustor assembly. In the combustor assembly, the compressed air flow mixes with a fuel to form a combustible mixture. The combustible mixture is combusted in the combustor assembly to form hot gases. The hot gases are guided to the turbine portion through a transition piece. The hot gases expand through the turbine portion rotating turbine blades to create work that is output, for example, to power a generator, a pump, or to provide power to a vehicle. Often times, a portion of the compressed air is passed to an intercooler prior to being introduced to the turbine portion. Heated gases formed in the intercooler may flow to a chimney. The heated gases enter the chimney through a chimney stack base and flow through a chimney duct or flue and exit to atmosphere.